Constant Angel
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Christine is all alone and with no guidance now that her Angel of Music is no longer with her. She feels lost. Who will visit her one this special day of the year? Songfic. Based off the song "Constant Angel" by Ramin Karimloo. Erik/Christine One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or this song.**

 **A/N: This is a songfic based off the song "Constant Angel" by Ramin Karimloo. Movie-verse. By the way, I'm a hardcore Erik and Christine shipper…sorry Raoul.**

 **Christine has meet the Phantom and knows that he is flesh and blood. They became quickly attached to one another after their first real meeting…because Christine never tore off his mask. However, after killing Joseph Buquet, the Phantom is found and shot. He dies a few days later but not without seeing Christine one last time to say goodbye and profess his love for her. It has been two years since his death.**

* * *

It was quiet in the small chapel. The only sound that could be heard was a faint sobbing coming from a hunched over figure on the ground. After a few minutes, the sobbing gradually faded to sniffling, and the figure sat up. The figure….no, the girl, Christine Daaé raised a hand and lit two candles. One candle was in front of a small picture of a man, her father, Gustave Daaé. The other was by itself. As the wick of the candles burned, a shadow danced across the eighteen year old's face giving her an ethereal glow. She shivered in the candle light and unconsciously drew her cloak closer to her body.

Christine sat and stared at the two flames for a short time before finally folding her hands in prayer. She whispered a short prayer that caused a few tears to begin slipping down her face again. The tears came more gradually, and she dropped her hands in anguish. Christine bowed her head and let the tears fall freely. Her hands gripped the skirt of her dress tightly, so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Papa, I don't know what to do anymore!" Christine cried out. "You sent me the Angel of Music only to take him away! Why?!" Only silence greeted Christine as a response.

"I'm so lost. I'm so lonely. I know I have Raoul, but he keeps asking me about when we're going to get married. I love him, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready to get married now. It feels so wrong. And then there's singing. I just can't do it anymore. Not without you…or Erik. There's just no reason to," Christine said softly, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. As silence continued to greet her, Christine decided to change tactics.

"Erik," she breathed. "Please, I need you. I-I-I can't go on without you! I need your guidance!"

Christine stared at the small lone candle as if waiting for answer from the flickering flame. She continued staring for another ten minutes before sighing. "I really am all alone. Why do I even bother trying anymore?"

" _Christine…"a voice sang softly._

At the sound of her name, Christine's head whipped around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

"Mon ange," Christine said quickly as she scrambled to her feet. She rushed around the room, looking for any place that Erik might be hiding.

" _Oh, my Christine," the voice said._

The voice was louder now, closer.

"Erik! Where are you?!" Christine shouted out. Panic laced her voice, afraid that if she didn't find him soon then his voice would disappear.

"Turn around."

Christine did as commanded and turned around to come face to face with Erik, the infamous Phantom of the Opera. At the sight of him, she let out a strangled sob and launched herself in his arms. Erik easily caught her and wrapped his arounds tightly around her body. He squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let go. However, he knew he had to for his time was limited.

"Christine," he said as he smoothed down her hair fondly and pushed her back a little to smile at her tear streaked face. "You are as beautiful as ever, my dear." She looked down at the ground in embarrassment and blushed prettily at his compliment.

After a few seconds, she glanced back up to look at him. Her brown eyes searched his face. He looked exactly the same as he did before his death. He still wore that mysterious white mask, hiding secrets from her and the world behind it. Christine smiled and brought her hand up to his exposed cheek. He flinched away from her gentle touch, but relaxed against it once he realized she wasn't going to touch his mask.

"How are you here?" Christine asked in wonder. Erik gave her a faint smile.

"I'm here because you called for me," he said simply.

"So you're still…dead," she choked out. Erik's lips pressed into a firm line.

"Yes."

Christine shook her head and wrapped her arms around him again. "I don't care. I'm just so happy that you're here."

"I am too."

Silence raged on for a few minutes before Erik began to speak.

"You called me an angel, but I'm afraid that I'm not," Erik said bitterly. Christine pulled away from the hug and looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes wide from horror. Erik chuckled at her expression.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm not a demon or devil or whatever that pretty little head of yours is thinking. I'm just…a phantom," he said with a sinister smirk. Christine stared at Erik for a minute before shaking her head.

"Then how come you didn't come to me sooner," Christine whispered sadly. Erik turned his head and stared straight ahead, his mind going somewhere far away. After a few moments and no answer, Christine brought her hand up to his cheek again. He immediately turned his face to look at her again at the touch.

"I didn't want to impose on your life anymore. I wanted you to forget about me and live happily with your boy," he spat. He pulled away from Christine and began to pace, his hands behind his back. "I am nothing but a monster who intruded on your life. You're better off without me. Besides, I couldn't face you again because if I did then it would be that much harder to say goodbye again," he said distantly. His emotionless eyes found hers causing her breath to hitch.

"What?" she said, her voice shaking. "What do you mean goodbye again?" She didn't even try to argue with him to tell him that he wasn't a monster, for the goodbye part of his rambling was the only part she could focus on.

"I'm sorry, Christine, but after this, you will not be able to see or hear me again," he confessed. His face once again gave none of his emotions away almost like it was made of stone.

"Why not?!" Christine shouted out. She sounded like she was almost on the edge of hysteria now. "This can't be happening! I just got you back after two lonely years!" It was Christine's turn to pace.

"I know. I don't know why or even how I know this is the last time, but I just do."

Suddenly, Christine turned to face him. She pointed a finger at him in accusation. "The why did you come?! Why this time?! Why not any of the other times I called for you! Why now?!" she cried out. Tears spilled forth from her eyes. Erik cringed at the sight.

"Because I couldn't stand to see you cry. Not on Christmas. You know I can't bear your tears," he said softly. Christine crumpled to the ground, landing on her knees as if he struck a chord inside her. She brought her hands to her eyes and cried into them. Her engagement ring pressed coldly into her face, and it felt heavy on her finger.

Erik swiftly dropped to his knees and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her to his chest and whispered sweet nothings into her hair.

"Don't leave. Please, don't leave," she sobbed. Erik said nothing. "I love you. Please, I know now. I love you, mon ange."

At her words, Erik's eyes began to water. "Curse this wretched world!" he said through grit teeth and tears. His arms gripped her in a bone crushing hug.

After a while of crying, both settled down until Erik was leaning against one of the chapel walls with Christine in his lap. "Christine, my angel," Erik said fondly. She glanced up at him. The smile he gave her was filled with sorrow. "My time is up."

Her eyes widened at his words. "No," she said frantically. Pulling on the lapels of his jacket, she brought his lips down to hers. He began shaking under her touch. Once he got passed his slight surprise, he wrapped his arms around her slender form and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Once they separated for breath, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I also came today to tell you that I'll always be with you, my love," Erik whispered as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to her heart. "I'll be right here. I wanted you to know that. Don't give up. Keep living your life. I want you to be happy." Christine gripped his hand tighter. "I love you."

"You'll always be my Angel of Music," she breathed. "Please, sing to me."

Erik nodded. He never could deny her. And with that he sang.

Christine watched as his body seemed to turn transparent. She quickly gave him one last peck on the lips before joining him in song until his voice faded and disappeared. Christine sat on the ground for a few minutes before climbing to her feet. She looked over to the two burning candles that were significantly shorter than when she first lit them.

A cold breeze seemed to wrap around her, and it felt like she was wrapped in her lover's arms. Christine wiped away a few stray tears and watched as the breeze blew out the candles. She smiled.

As Christine turned to exit the chapel, she could almost swear that she saw Erik standing to the side watching her along with her father. "Merry Christmas," she whispered to the empty air.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story even though it didn't really have a plot or anything. And sorry if Erik seems out of character and is too smiley and nice, but I just think that he's a little nicer and kinder around Christine. Listen to the song too, if you haven't already! It's really good. Review or flame.**


End file.
